jumpchainfandomcom-20200214-history
List of jumps
Note: This page will be updated with links to pages for each Jump. # * 1984 * 007 Jumpchain * 80s Action Movies * 8bit Theatre A * A Certain Magical Index * A Certain Scientific Railgun * A Song of Ice and Fire * Ace Attorney * Ace Combat * ACTRAISER * Adventure Time * Age of Empires III * Age of Mythology * Aion * Akagi * Akame ga Kill * Alan Wake * Alice - Through the Looking Glass * ALICE’S ADVENTURES IN WONDERLAND * Alien * Alpha Centauri * Alpha protocol * Anarchy Reigns * Anima: Beyond Fantasy * Animal Crossing * Animorphs * Anno 2070 * Aquaria * Ar Tonelico * Archer * ARIA * Armored Core Classic * Arrowverse * Assassination Classroom * Assassins Creed * Asura Cryin * Asura’s Wrath * Atelier Arland * Auralnaut Star Wars * Austin Powers * Avatar the Last Airbender * Avatar-Legend of Korra * Avernum * Axe Cop B * Babylon 5 * Banjo-Kazooie * Banner Saga * Barkley’s Shut & Jam Gaiden * Bartimaeus Sequence * Basilisk * Bastion * Baten Kaitos Origins * Batman- The Dark Knight Trilogy * Battlestar Galactica * Battletech * Bayonetta * Beelzebub * Ben 10 * Berserk * Betrayal at House on the Hill * BeyBlade * Big O * Binbougami * BIOMEGA * Bionicle * Bioshock Infinite * Bioshock * Black Bullet * Black Lagoon * Blade * Blame! * BlazBlue * Bleach * Bloodborne * Bloody Roar * BOMBERMAN 64 * BOMBERMAN 64 Second Attack * Borderlands * Bravely Default * Breaking Bad * Brutal Legend * Bubblegum Crisis 2032 * Buffyverse * Buso Renkin C * Captain Planet * Cardcaptor Sakura * Cardfight! Vanguard * Career Model JumpChain * CARNIVAL PHANTASM * Carnivores * Castlevania * CATastrophe * Cave Story * Changeling the Lost * Cho Aniki * Chroma Squad * Chronicles of Narnia * Chrono Trigger * Circle of Magic * City of Heroes * Civilization * Claymore * Code Geass * Code Lyoko * Codex Alera * Comedy * Command and Conquer Tiberium * Commorragh * Cooking Show * CortexCommand * Counter-Strike * Courage the Cowardly Dog! * Cowboy Bebop * Crypt of the NecroDancer D * Dan Vs. * Danny Phantom * Dark Cloud 2 * Dark Cloud * Dark Souls * Dark Sun * Darksiders * Darkstalkers * DC * Dead or Alive * Dead Space * Deadman Wonderland * Demolition Man * Demon King Daimao * Demons Souls * Destiny * Deus Ex Human Revolution * Deus Ex * Devil Survivor 2 * Devil Survivor * Digimon * Digital Devil Saga * Dinotopia * Discworld * Dishonored * Disney Princess * Dissidia * Divinity Dragon Commander * DMC * Doctor Who * Dodgeball * Doom 2016 * doomjump.txt * Dragon Age- Inquisition * Dragon Age * Dragon Ball * Dragon Warriors Monsters * Dragonlance * Dragon's Crown * Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen * Drakengard * Dresden Files * DrMcNinja * DUNE * Dwarf Fortress * DXD E * Ed Edd 'n Eddy * Eldar Yes * Elfen Lied * Elite Beat Agents * Elona * Endless Legend * Equilibrium * Erfworld * Etrian Odyssey * Evo Search for Eden * eXceed F * F.E.A.R * Fable * Fairy Tail * Fall from Heaven * Fallen London * Fallout 4 * Fallout * Familliar of Zero * Farcry * Farscape * Fate/ * Fate/Extra * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles * Final Fantasy IX * Final Fantasy Tactics Advance * Final Fantasy Type-0 * Final Fantasy VI * Final Fantasy VII * Final Fantasy VIII * Final Fantasy X * Final Fantasy XI * Final Fantasy XII * Final Fantasy XII RW * Final Fantasy XIII * Final Fantasy XIII-II * Final Fantasy XIII-III * Final Fantasy XIV * Fire Emblem * Fire Emblem Awakening * Fire Emblem Fates * Firefly * Five Star Stories * Foodfight! * Forgotten Realms * Franken Fran * From Dust * FTL * Full Metal Panic! * Fullmetal Alchemist * Futurama G * G.I. Joe * Gargoyles * Garzey's Wing * GATE Thus the JSDF fought there * Gear Up * Gears of War * Geneforge * Generation Kill * Generator Rex * Generic Children's Television * Generic Dungeon Builder * Generic Dungeon Crawl * Generic Fighting Game * Generic Parenting * Generic Sburb/Homestuck * Generic Sugar Bowl * Generic Virtual World * Generic Western * Generic Zombie Apocalypse * Generic Magical Girl * Generic Medical Drama * Ghost in the Shell * Ghostbusters * Girl Genius * Girlchan in Paradise * Girls und Panzer * Goat Simulator * God Of War * GodHand * Godzilla - The Series * Golden Sky Stories * Golden Sun * Gothic * Gravity Falls * Gravity Rush * Great Detective * Green Lantern the Animated Series * GTA * Guardians of Ga'Hoole * Gundam Advanced Generation * Gundam- After Colony * Gundam Anno Domini * Gundam Build Fighters * Gundam- Universal Century * Gundam-Future Century * Gunnerkrigg Court * GUNNM * Gurren Lagann H * Half Life * Halo * Harry Potter * Harvest Moon * Heaven's Lost Property * Heist * Hellblazer * HELLGATE LONDON * Hellsing * Heroic Age * Highschool of the Dead * Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi * Hollywood * Homeworld * Horror movies * Hotline Miami * Hunter X Hunter * Hyperdimension Neptunia I * I M Meen * Iji * Imaginary Friend * Imawabi No Dakini * Indiana Jones * InFamous * InfiniCon * Inheritance Cycle * Innistrad * Inside Out * Inukami * Inuyasha * Invader Zim * Investigation J * J.C Avatar * Jackie-Chan Adventure * Jade Coccoon * Jade Empire * Jet Set Radio Future * Johnny Test * JoJo * Journey to the West * Jurassic Park K * Kairos * Kamen Rider Neo-Heisei Part 1 * KANTAI COLLECTION * Kara no Kyoukai * Kerbal Space Program * Kid Radd * Kids Next Door * Kill La Kill * Killer Instinct * Killing Floor * Kim Possible * King Arthur * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom of Loathing * Kingdoms of Amalur- Reckoning * Kingsman * Kirby's Dream Land * KOTOR * Kung Fu Hustle * Kung Fury * Kung-Fu Panda L * Last Exile * Legacy of the Aldenata * Legend of Mana * Lego * LEGO- Legends of Chima * Les Miserables * Libriomancer * Light Bringer * Light of Terra * Lone Wolf * Lord of Light * LoSS * Lost Planet * Lost Valley of the Dinosaurs * LOTR * Lovecraft * Lyrical Nanoha M * Macross * Madoka * Mage the Awakening * Magi * Magical Girl Noir * Magicka * Mahou Sensei Negima * Maoyuu Hero and Demon King * Mark of the Ninja * Marvel Cinematic Universe * Marvel * Mass Effect * MASTER OF MAGIC * Medabots * MedakaBox * Mega Man Battle Network * Mega Man Classic * Mega Man X * Mega Man Zero * Megas XLR * Merlin (BBC) * Metal Gear Rising * Metal Gear Solid * Metal Wolf Chaos * Metalocalypse * METALOCALYPSE * Metro 2033 * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers * Minecraft * Mistborn * Mob * MOBILE JUMP GUNDAM * Mobile Suit Gundam-Seed * Modern Action movie * Monster Hunter * Monsters Inc. * Mother * Mount & Blade * Mucha Lucha * Muppet Treasure Island * Mushoku Tensei * Musician * Mystery Dungeon * Mystery Science Theater 3000 N * Naruto * Nechronica * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Neopets * Nichijou * Night Angel * Nine to Five * Ninjago- Masters of Spinjitzu * Nintendogs * NO GAME NO LIFE * No More Heroes O * Obsidian Tower Trilogy * Okami * Once Upon a Time * One Piece * One Punch * Order of the Stick * Origin Spirits of the Past * Ouran High School Host Club * Outlaw Star * Overlord (Game) * Overlord (Series) P * Pacific Rim JumpChain * Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt * Penny Dreadful * Percy Jackson * Person of Interest * Persona * Phantasy Star Online Episode 1 & 2 * Pikmin * Pirates of the Caribbean * Platoon * Pocky & Rocky * Pokemon Conquest * Pokémon Trainer * Populous * Portal * Primal Rage * Princess Bride * Problem Sleuth * Project Freelancer * Prototype * PS238 * Psychonauts Q * Quest for Glory R * Ragnarok Online * Ranma 1-2 * Ratchet and Clank * Ravenloft * Razzle Dazzle * Reborn * Recettear * Red Alert 3 * Red Dead Redemption * Red Dead Redemption Undead Menace * Red Dwarf * Red Faction * Redline * Redwall * Resident Evil * Rick and Morty * Riddick * Ring of Red * Robocop * Rollercoaster Tycoon * Rosario + Vampire * Roughnecks- Starship Troopers Chronicles * R-Type * Rust * RWBY S * Sabaton * Sailor Moon * Saints Row * Samurai Jack * Santa * Scooby-Doo * Scott Pilgrim * SCP Foundation * Secret of Evermore * Sekirei * Sengoku Basara * Shadow of the Colossus * Shadow Ops * SHADOWRUN * Sherlock Holmes * Shin Megami Tensei1 * Shovel Knight * Showa Kamen Rider -Part 1- * Showa Kamen Rider -Part 2- * Shrek * SimAnt * Sins of a Solar Empire * SIREN- BLOOD CURSE * Sitcom * Skies of Arcadia * Skulduggery Pleasant * Skullgirls * Slayers * Slice of Life * Sly Cooper * Smite * Sonic The Hedgehog * Soul Calibur * Soul Eater CYOA * Soul Hackers * Space Pirate Captain Harlock * Spice & Wolf * Spiral Knights * Splatoon * Splinter Cell * Spongebob * Spooky's House of Jumpscares * Sports * Spyro The Dragon * Squirrel and Hedgehog * Stalker * Star Fox * Star Trek * Star Wars - Clone Wars * Star Wars - The Original Trilogy * Star_Trek TNG+DS9 * StarCraft Terran * StarCraft Zerg * Stargate SG-1 * Steven Universe * Storm Hawks * Street Sharks * Strike Witches * Super Mario * Super Mario RPG * Super Robot Wars Original Jumperations * SUPER SMASH BROTHERS * Supernatural * Supreme Commander * Swat Kats * Sword and Sorcery * Sword Art Online * Symbiote * Symphogear T * Tales of Demons and Gods * Tales of Symphonia * Tales of Vesperia * Teen Titans * Tenchi Muyo! * Terminator * Terra Formars * Terraria JumpChain * TF2 * The Elder Scrolls - Morrowind & Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls - Skyrim * The Fast and the Furious * The Fountain * The Grim Adventures of Bill and Mandy * The Legend of Zelda * The Matrix Jumpchain * The Mighty Boosh * The Mysterious Cities of Gold * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Polity * The Road to El Dorado * The Room * The Sims 3 * The Witcher * The World Ends With You * They Live * Thief * Thing-Thing * Thundercats 2011 * Titanfall * Tomb Raider * TOME * Toriko * Tortall * Total Drama * Total War * Totally Spies Martin Mystery * Touhou Project * Tower of God * Transformers * Transmetropolitan * Travelers Gate * Treasure Planet * Tropico-The Dictator * True Lies * Tsukihime * Twilight U * Uncharted Waters * Undertale * Underworld * Unholy Heights * Unsounded V * VALKYRIA CHRONICLES * Valkyrie Profile * Vampire Diaries * Vampire the Masquerade-Bloodlines * Vampire the Requiem * Van Hellsing * Vandread * Venture Bros. * Viking Saga * Viscera Cleanup Detail W * Wakfu * Warcraft 3 * Warframe * Warhammer 40k- The Imperium * Warhammer Fantasy - Dogs of War * Warriors Orochi * Webmage * WeirdWildWest * West Wing * Wheel of Time * White Knight * Wii Sports Resort * Winnie the Pooh * World of Darkness - Mortal * World of Warcraft * Worm * Wuxia X * XCOM 2 * Xcom * Xena - Hercules - The Legendary Journeys * Xiaolin Showdown * X-Men Movies Y * Yoshi Island * Young Justice * Youtube * Yu Yu Hakusho * YuGiOh Z * Zoids Legacy * Zoo Tycoon * Zootopia Gauntlets * City Of Heroes * Conspiracy Theorist * Darkest Dungeon * Dead Rising * Exalted Mortals * Gaki No Tsukai Absolutely No Laughing 24 Hour * Halo * Hatred * Just a casual Board Game * Long Live The Queen * Mad Max * Monolopy * Robot Unicorn Attack * Shivers * SOMA * The Purge * Three Star Category:Meta Category:Settings